


You'll Do.

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Seduction, Broken Engagement, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Jewish Tony Stark, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Wanda had agreed to bring her fiancee to a family vacation so everyone could meet. Unfortunately, a week before that vacation, she finds Brock cheating on her. Tony gets roped into not only going on that vacation with her, but into pretending that they're engaged.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	You'll Do.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo: S2-Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

Tony knew he was in trouble the moment Wanda stopped in her panic, looked him over, and declared, "You'll do." Then she grabbed his arm and started dragging him into the nearest coffee shop. Wanda didn't like coffee, and the only tea she drank was tea she made herself, so this was clearly a bribe. 

"So Brock was cheating on me, right? And-" 

"He what?" 

"Cheated on me." Her expression twisted. "He never knew how to play it smart, but if the Russian mob ends up killing him, I will not cry for him." 

"What a dick," Tony said, ignoring the bit about the mob. 

"Anyways, we were engaged, yes? I told all my family they would meet him at summer vacation." She looked at Tony expectantly, but he didn't get it. 

"Okay? And you want me to be there while you tell them for emotional support?" 

"Not quite," she hedged. "Aba has been bothering me to marry a nice Jewish boy-" 

"Brock wasn't Jewish." 

"No but you are, and you are so much more pretty than he is, too. I will tell them no engagement later, but for now... you do owe me a favor," she pointed out, and Tony's jaw dropped. She wasn't pulling any punches for this, and considering the favor he owed her was a return for her rescuing him from a bar fight, he couldn't say no. 

"So I'm supposed to go on _vacation_ with you and pretend that we're engaged?" 

"It's the beach, you'll be fine." They reached the register and she ordered his drink, getting extra whipped cream on top since she knew it was the single easiest way to brighten his mood. "We go to beach, you pretend to love me, and you get entire vacation for free. Sounds good, yes?" 

Pretending to love her was _not_ the issue. The issue was making sure that she didn't realize he was _actually_ in love with her while doing all this. This was not going to go well. "Why not Steve?" he asked as a last ditch effort. Steve was great at charming parents, he'd helped out both Natasha and Clint when they needed, and he'd certainly say yes to a week at the beach-- it'd give him inspiration and time to paint or something. 

"I told my parents my fiancee has dark hair and facial hair." And Steve had neither. Damn it. 

"Aren't your parents orthodox?" 

"Yes, but neither me nor Pietro are and they're fine with it. You will enjoy yourself, stop complaining." 

"I haven't even said yes!" 

Wanda turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to say no?" 

Tony glared at her. "No." 

"Then for this, it is the same as yes. Vacation is eight days, do not forget at least two swimsuits, I will have sunscreen for you. We leave Saturday morning at seven." 

"Seven? In the _morning_? Wanda, the only way I can be up that early is if I'm still awake from the night before." 

"I will bring you coffee." 

"That'll help once I'm already awake, but how am I supposed to get out of bed?" 

"I have a key to your apartment, I will wake you up. I will drag you out if I must." 

Tony sighed, accepting his coffee when she handed it to him. He took a sip, groaned at how good it tasted, then drank a few ill advised gulps that burnt his tongue. "This doesn't make me like you any more," he said, then added some cold cream and drank more. "Wait, is Pietro going to be there?" 

"Yes." 

"He knows we're not dating," Tony pointed out. Pietro didn't seem to like him very much, always taking one of his tools and hiding it when Tony needed it. On the other hand, Pietro definitely loved his sister, but Tony wasn't sure that love was enough to stop him from needling at Tony all week. "And he hates me." 

Wanda rolled her eyes. "He does not hate you, he finds you untrustworthy." 

"How is that better?" 

"Do not worry, he only thinks you would make an untrustworthy boyfriend, not regular friend." 

"Again, how is that better? We're supposed to pretend to be engaged, he's not going to like me any for it." 

"Let me worry about Pietro," she said, patting his arm. Then she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and started dragging him on. 

"Uh, where are we going? I know you don't believe it, but I do have a company to run. Papers to sign and idiots to railroad, and Pepper refuses to do it all for me, no matter how much I offer her." 

"I will call Pepper and let her know you will be late." 

Well that was better than _Tony_ trying to talk to her, but it still didn't tell him where they were going. "And I'm going to be late because?" 

"Because I remembered you only have one swimsuit, and I would not be able to look my parents in the eye if you showed up in a speedo." 

"It's not a speedo," Tony said, but it was a lost argument that they'd had a dozen times before. The cut was definitely still like shorts, they were just, y'know, tight and shorter than most men's swim trunks. Every time Tony wore trunks that went down to his knees, it felt like they were going to fall off every time he got out of the water. Apparently he was going to get used to keeping one hand on them for the entire week, because Wanda didn't look like she was going to let him wear his usual swimsuit. 

* * *

Okay, it was one hundred percent, absolutely, _completely_ unfair that Tony had to wear swim trunks the size of a circus tent, and Wanda got to wear _that_. Could it even be considered a swimsuit? She had a full lower piece, he'd give her that. They were formfitting, but they covered all the important bits and even some parts at the top of her leg. The problem was the bikini top. It barely existed, like one strong wind could blow it right off her body. Two little triangles to cover her boobs, but they didn't start at the very bottom, and they ended after barely covering nipple. The sides were out, and all of it was held together by a thin spaghetti strap. For fuck's sake, there was more space in between her boobs than there was covering either of them. 

"You know," Pietro said, sitting in the sand next to Tony, "we all know you've slept together. You are allowed to look for more than two seconds." 

"Mmhmm," was Tony's very eloquent reply, and he closed his eyes before tilting his face towards the sky. If he looked at her for too long, he was going to get hard, and that was one of the last things he wanted to happen right now. Also on that list was panicking if he couldn't handle water splashing him in the face, which gave him two good reasons to not join her in the water. 

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you're together and this is the first I'm hearing about it." 

Tony thought they should tell Pietro before he exposed them, but Wanda insisted it was better this way. "You knew she was engaged." 

Pietro snorted. "Yeah, but she never mentioned it was _you_. I always thought if you ended up together, she wouldn't stop chattering about it. Do you have any idea how many times I had to listen to her talk about how wonderful you were? How handsome, how smart? Felt like I was going to go mad that you were all she ever talked about when we got lunch, and then you get together and she doesn't even mention it." 

"Uh." Tony's brain had completely stalled out, which was rapidly becoming commonplace where Wanda was concerned. "Yeah." Shit that was not a good enough reply, but what the fuck was going on. First Wanda asks him to pretend to be her fiancee because Brock was an asshole, then it comes out that she had a crush on him? Maybe it was just a celebrity crush and that's why Pietro was so annoyed with her. "I mean, I asked for her to keep it quiet for a while. Didn't want the papers to find out and start hassling her, you know?" 

Pietro hummed, then said, "I shouldn't bother giving you the talk, right?" 

"I think we established that we've already had sex." 

"Not that one," he said, laughing. "The 'hurt my sister and die' talk." 

"You're right, you shouldn't bother. And it's called a shovel talk, by the way." 

"Ah yes, shovel talk for burying him after the death. Clever. But there is no point in trying with you, you are incapable of hurting her." 

Tony rolled his head to the side, peeking one eye open to look at him. Pietro was looking towards the ocean, completely at ease. "You sound really sure about that." 

"It is the truth, anyone can see. You are not as intimidating or faithless as the papers would paint you." He took a pull from his water bottle, then screwed the cap back on and tossed it to the side. "It is useless to ask for a small ceremony, isn't it?" 

"Talk to your sister about it, I'm letting her decide." 

"Not inviting all your business partners?" 

"If Wanda wants a million dollar wedding, then they'll get invited. If she wants to go to the courthouse and sign, we'll grab you and Rhodey and go," Tony said with a shrug. 

"And you do not care at all?" 

"Eh. Weddings are a lot of stress, and I'm not sure Pepper would forgive me if I made her deal with that. All I need out of the deal is Wanda and a couple pictures." 

"Hm." 

Uh oh. That didn't sound good, in fact it sounded terse and judgmental. Tony raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" 

"Wanda said the same thing, and who do you think our parents will come to about this when they did not get the big wedding they wanted?" 

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'll talk to her about it," he said, and Pietro nodded like this was a good solution. Fortunately, by the time their parents would start to worry about it, Wanda would be able to tell them that the engagement had been broken off. 

* * *

Wanda came out of the bathroom in her pj's, and Tony sighed. "Okay, what are you doing?" Because those? They were not normal sleep clothes. There was no way that Wanda slept in fucking _lingerie_ every night, and definitely not when she was staying in her parent's house with someone she wasn't actually engaged to. 

"Going to sleep?" she said, which only served to make Tony glare at her. 

"You can't expect me to believe this is how you always go to sleep." 

She looked down at herself, shoulders drooping. "Too obvious? Is it the lace or the satin?" 

"The lace. Lace is scratchy, you don't wear it unless you're hoping to get out of it quickly so you can get laid." 

"Sounds like you speak from experience." She resituated the top to be more comfortable, and it managed to show off more of her chest. 

"Yeah." 

"I don't suppose there is any chance of that?" she asked, looking at him hopefully. 

"What are you doing? I mean- you _just_ broke up with Brock and you were about to marry him. I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it, but I'm not going to be a rebound for you if it's going to fuck up our friendship." 

"I'm not rebounding from Brock," Wanda said, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling with a discontented expression. It didn't look like she was going to elaborate or address the rest of what he'd said. If this was how Pepper felt when he ignored certain questions of hers, it was no wonder she was so frustrated all the time. 

Tony shouldn't keep looking at her. He knew he shouldn't, and he knew that it wasn't right because even if she claimed she wasn't on the rebound, that didn't necessarily make it true. But his eyes still traced over her body, the way he could see the dark curls of her pubic hair under the white lace, how her nipples had peaked under the red satin that had completely molded to the curve of her breasts. 

She lifted one of her arms to tuck under her head, and it made the fabric shift and resettle against her. "I always make stupid decisions with dating. Brock asked me on a date and I said yes even though I did not like him, and he proposed and I said yes because I did not want to be alone. I keep asking you if you want me when the answer is always no." 

And see, it shouldn't have been a surprise with what Pietro had said that afternoon. He'd said that Wanda had been pining after him, but he kind of... hadn't believed it until she said that. "The answer's not no," Tony said, and she snorted, more than a little hurt showing through in that one noise. He turned on his side, leaning to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

Her breath caught, and she blinked rapidly at the ceiling. Tony moved a little further in and kissed her collarbone, ran his lips along the length of it then kissed her neck. One of his hands came up to rest on her stomach, and her breathing deepened. 

"I can't say no," Tony said lowly, "to a question I didn't know was being asked. For fuck's sake Wanda, I couldn't swim at all today because you were wearing that skimpy as hell bikini top." 

"So it _did_ work." 

"Definitely-" he kissed just behind her ear "-definitely worked." 

She turned her head, catching his mouth in a kiss. "Oh good, because I think Pietro would kill me if I told him we were not together." 


End file.
